


Black Eyes and First Dates

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Maybe Camping's Not So Bad [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: Clarke isn't sure how throwing her water bottle at a guy's face in the middle of the night turned into a first date, but she's excited nonetheless.





	Black Eyes and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part for my fic Screw Camping and if you haven't already read that one, I suggest you do that first so this one will make more sense

Clarke calls Bellamy the day after she gets back from the camping trip. She was nervous as she transferred the number from the piece of paper she’d scribbled it on after he’d left that night, onto her phone. And even more nervous as she hit the call button.

He answers on the fourth ring with a deep, “Hello?”

She hates the smile that automatically forms on her lips, but she can’t help it. 

“Bellamy? It’s Clarke...”

“Ah! The girl who gave me a black eye in the middle of the night with her not inhaler.”

“I said I was sorry,” she laughs. 

“If this is you calling to tell me where you’re taking me to dinner, I think I have to make a change to our deal, Princess.”

“And what change is this?”

“I’m going to cook for you,” he tells her, and Clarke just  _ knows  _ he’s smirking on the other end of the phone. 

“Wasn’t the whole point of the dinner to be a repayment for me throwing a water bottle at your face?” she asks. 

“I think the black eye quite suits me, Princess, so no payment is needed.” 

And that’s how Clarke ends up on Bellamy’s doorstep a few nights later, her sundress moving around her knees in the summer breeze as she tries to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. His townhouse is nice enough from the outside. There’s a literal crap ton of flowers growing all around the porch and small yard, and they’re beautiful. Clarke finally rings the doorbell and absentmindedly wonders if Bellamy is the one who’s taking care of those flowers. 

The first thing Clarke notices when Bellamy opens the door is his hair. She sort of figured it was a curly mess because it was the middle of the night and he was camping, but she was wrong. It’s just as messy now as it was then. And she loves it. The second thing she notices is his still black eye. The purples and yellows of the bruise stand out against his tanned skin. 

“Oh my god, your eye!” she says, feeling a little bit of guilt at how bad the black eye still is. 

He chuckles and steps aside so she can enter the house, “My eye is just fine, Princess.”

The smile on his face reassures her a little bit and she manages to smile back. 

He leads her into the kitchen then and she sees that he’s made them pizza. Bellamy grabs them each a plate and they bring their food into the living room to eat while they watch a movie. 

They talk about his sister and her two kids (which explains the many Disney movies sitting beside the tv), and talk about Raven and how she reacted to Clarke basically assaulting someone on their camping trip. They also talk about their jobs, and Clarke learns he is an author. The longer they talk, the more Clarke likes him. He’s still smug and cocky, but Clarke is learning that he’s also incredibly smart and funny.

By the time the first movie is over, they’ve had their fill of pizza and Clarke helps Bellamy make cookies before they start in on a second movie. Talking to Bellamy is easy and comfortable and Clarke is genuinely having a good time. She's hoping he kisses her sometime soon. She's being fairly obvious about it; glancing down at his lips while he talks and angling her body so she's even closer to him on the couch. At this point, Clarke is barely paying attention to the story Bellamy is telling and she's had enough. 

She closes the little space between them finally, threading her fingers through his hair (which is softer than she could have ever imagined) and kissing him. He doesn't seem to mind the interruption and kisses her back immediately. 

\---

Clarke didn't plan on staying the night at Bellamy’s when she left her apartment earlier that night, but now she's too comfortable to even think about leaving. Also, Bellamy’s arm is very large and strong and currently wrapped tightly around her waist. So she's not going anywhere.

So instead, she memorizes him, mesmerized by the way the moonlight streaming in through the window illuminates his face. The purple of his bruise stands out in this lighting and Clarke can’t help but want to draw him.

\---

Clarke goes home the next morning after eating breakfast with Bellamy, and her roommate is not happy. 

“Goddammit, Clarke,” Raven says as soon as Clarke walks in the front door. “A text would have been nice. I don’t know this Bellamy dude, for all I knew he could have murdered you.”

Clarke just laughs, setting her bag down on the coffee table before sitting next to Raven on the couch, “Thanks for worrying,  _ mom _ , but everything went fine.”

“Umm I don’t know what your definition of fine is, but staying the night seems a little more than just ‘fine’ to me,” says Raven suspiciously. 

“Okay... If you must know, it was amazing. I’ve never been so glad to have assaulted someone with a water bottle.”

“How you managed to turn that situation into a date is beyond me, Griffin,” Raven glances over at her friend who can only smile in return. “So you really like this guy, huh?”

“He seems like a good one, Rae. And he’s even hot with a black eye,” she adds as an afterthought. 

\---

Clarke does end up drawing Bellamy a few days later. Trying to remember every detail of his face from that night is a little difficult (she was tired and it was dark in the room) but she thinks she got it all right. Even the black eye. 

She gives him the drawing on their first anniversary. It’s a little crinkled and smashed from being moved around to much with her art supplies, but Bellamy loves it nonetheless. 


End file.
